The Pond
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: He lost, but he gained so much more out of it. Armin/Christa. Rated K for brief cursing.


Just a short little oneshot I decided to write in my spare time...

Armin couldn't believe it. He lost the sparring match, to Christa of all people! He figured he should be used to losing by now, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be disappointed. He looked around, seeing how everyone was laughing at him. Armin got a sick feeling in his stomach, and he clutched it as he stood up, trying to stand tall. It didn't work. Armin's legs wobbled, and he collapsed to the ground. He glanced up, noticing the looks of concern Eren and Mikasa gave him.

"Are you alright, Armin?" Mikasa asked, reaching her hand out. Armin pushed it away as he stood up.

"Leave me alone." He muttered. He turned around, and shuffled away, trying to ignore the taunts sent at him.

Christa whirled around, facing the crowd. "Stop making fun of him," she cried. "It's not his fault he born a thinker!" She then stomped off, searching for Armin, leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

Armin was hiding at a small pond not far from the training camp. He always found himself here whenever he was feeling down. He looked into the water, and saw his reflection. He was disgusted by what he saw, a weakling. Why did he have to be the weak link? Why couldn't he be strong like Eren? Armin was well aware of the dreamy looks the girls gave to Eren. 'Why can't I be like him?" Armin thought. He looked at himself once more. 'Why must I be the one that no one cares about?'

Armin then heard a rustling behind him. He turned, and saw Christa standing there. He watched as she sat down next to him. The two sat there in silence, each pondering their words carefully.

"I'm sorry." Christa murmured. Armin looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," Christa repeated. "I'm the reason they all laughed at you."

Armin shook his head. "It's not your fault," he said. "They would've laughed at me even if I was facing Annie."

Christa looked at him. She sighed. "Why are you sad, Armin? She asked.

Armin sighed. "It's because I'm worthless..."

"You are not worthless, Armin!"

Armin's head shot up in surprise, as Christa grabbed hold of his shoulders. "You are not worthless, Armin," she repeated. "You may not be a fighter, but you are a thinker. And that is way more important than fighting."

"But..."

"No buts," Christa said, squeezing her grip on his shoulders. "You are a thinker. You don't need muscles to stop the titans, you have something better. You can do things that all of us could never do in 100 years. You can come up with strategies that not even a military commander could think of. You are probably the least worthless person here."

Armin smiled a bit. Then, to both blondes' surprise, he hugged her. "Thanks, Christa."

Christa also smiled as she returned the hug. "You're welcome, Armin."

The two pulled away, but held hands. They stared at the pond. "I never new we had a pond." Christa said.

"I actually found this place by accident," Armin said, chuckling. "I woke up late once, and ran out of the door, only to trip and fall." Christa giggled. Armin thought it was the most heavenly sound on Earth. He laughed as he continued. "I tumbled down a hill, and nearly fell in. I decided to make it my secret place."

Christa smiled. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

Armin blushed. Christa noticed. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"W-well," Armin stuttered, blushing even more. "If you want, t-this could be o-our secret place."

Christa blushed, then grinned. "I'd like that." She said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

The two sat there, talking, laughing, staring at the pond, cuddling. It was sunset by the time Armin decided it was time to go. He started to stand up, but stopped when he noticed she was asleep on his shoulder. He smiled, and sat back down. He brushed her hair out of her face, and stared at her angelic face. 'A goddess.' He thought.

...

Eren, Mikasa, Connie, and Sasha were searching for the two blondes, when Sasha motioned for them to stop. They stared at her in confusion, but she pointed down the hill. The four peeked down, and saw Armin and Christa leaning against one another, sleeping. The girls (yes, that includes Mikasa) made "awww" noises. Connie started muttering "lucky bastard" under his breath. Eren simply smiled as he looked down at the couple.

'Who knew we had a pond?' He thought.

THE END

Did they seem a little ooc to you? oh well. I love Armin/Christa, and I'm saddened that there are hardly any stories of them. So I'm making it a mission to introduce this pairing to everyone. So join me, my brothers! Help make this pairing known!


End file.
